What's your birthday wish? : A Brynjolf spin off
by melody5671234
Summary: The guild has grown rather fond of Kyra since she's joined & taken charge.But rumor has it that her birthday is just around the corner.Everyone is left clueless on what to do,especially a certain nord.What ever it is he comes up with it has to be soon.But the journey to figure it out will not be fact it may even leave him more confused and head over heals for this bday girl
1. Chapter 1

_On my main love story of this couple a lovely reader requested for a birthday spin off so here it is! If you haven't done so, read " You're not my lass . . . yet" as well as " Old saint Dovahkiin" :) I hope you enjoy and if you have and requests please dont be shy!_

* * *

Brynjolf ran the rag over the back of his neck as he finished up his practice. Though it was worth the effort, practicing would soon require him to bath, which he was more than happy to take. He put his sword up then turned and began to walk from the room. When he walked out he saw Delvin and Vex bickering back and forth. Thought it was a normal thing something about it just seemed . . . different. So he decided to go check it out himself.

" Everything alright here lads?" He asked as he walked up. Vex let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms in annoyance.  
" We can't decide." Delvin spoke as he looked at him.  
" Over what?" Brynjolf asked as he cocked his eyebrow in confusion. " A job? I know that you'll be able to work it out eventually, you always do."  
Delvin shook his head. " I wish it was over a job."  
" It's Kyra's birthday in a few days." Vex explained, trying to get to the point. It was? That was news to him.

" After everything she's done we and the others want to do something for her. But we just can't agree on what."

" Well what exactly to you have planned?" Brynjolf's curiosity perked instantly.

" I say we treat her and perhaps pamper her for the day." Delvin spoke. Vex shook her head, her anger showing.

" And I say that she won't enjoy that. Kyra isn't a girly girl. She'd enjoy something like going away from the city on a horseback ride."

" What do you think Bryn?"

To be honest both sound like a wonderful idea. Vex and Delvin both were right about Kyra. She never had the chance to be pampered. Nor did she ever really have the chance to go out on a ride without traveling somewhere for a job. But it just didn't seem like either were . . . perfect.

" She's home!" Niruin announced, letting the group know that it wouldn't be safe to continue their conversation. Kyra lowered herself from the ladder and gave a stretch.

Though Kyra had a smile on her lips Brynjolf could see circles under her eyes. it was crystal clear that she needed her sleep.

" It's pouring rain outside. If I didn't know any better then I'd say that Riften would get flooded."

" Is it that bad?" Rune asked. Kyra pulled her hood back and mask down. Her cheeks had become a rosey red from the cold and her hair slightly fuzzy from the rain. She sat down and took off her boot, water rushing out.

" You were practically standing in a puddle." Thrynn gasped.

" This is good Delvin, we need this ran to go away for next week." Vex whispered.  
" Well what do you expect me to do? Call the rain goddess and ask her to put it on hold!" He snapped back with his voice low.

" I feel so disgusting in this." Kyra continued as she held out her arms. " I'm going to go change. Oh and Delvin, Vex," They straightened in fear she had heard them. " How about you two try getting along instead of bickering so much?"

Delvin cracked a smile. " Maybe when the world ends."

Vex gave a sarcastic laugh. Then once Kyra was out of the room she launched on him, her hands around his throat.  
" All right lads! That's enough!" Brynjolf demanded as he yanked the two apart. " I think everyone in this room can agree we want to do something special for the lass. But we can't think of something while we are trying to kill each other. So stop being selfish and stop fighting for at least one week!"

Both looked at each other and crossed their arms.

" Fine." They mumbled. Brynjolf let out a sigh. Now that, that was settled he could focus on the main problem. What to do for Kyra's birthday.

* * *

Brynjolf sat in the bar a few hours later with his hands clasped and hiding his mouth. He had never thought think of something for her would have been so hard. Buy a nice ring or necklace and be done with it. But he just couldn't seem to make it that simple. He felt like it needed to be something more intimate.

He took a swig of his drink. He couldn't hide it. There was no denying it. He had feelings for her. How could he not? But it seemed that ever since he discovered it things have just been harder on him. He couldn't look at her the same, couldn't talk or work with her the same way. He just didn't know what to do.  
" Got something on your mind?"

He looked up and saw Keerava looked down at him with her hands on her hips.

" You were the last person I'd expect to care about me." He joked.

" Don't push your luck, I'm in a good mood today." She snapped as she sat down. " Is it over her birthday?"

Brynjolf rose a brow. " How'd you know?"

" Talen-Jei told me about it. She had let it slip once while she was talking with him. We want to do something for her in return for her finding the amethysts she found for my ring."

" So you've developed a soft spot for the guild eh?" He smirked. Keerava spat.

" You wish. More like for the girl. Though she's in a terrible line of work her heart is kind. The irony is strong, but she always puts others before herself."

He thought back to the time when she had gone out on a mission with Vex and refused to leave her behind when she had twisted her ankle.  
" Aye that's true." He nodded. " I just don't know what to get her."

" Perhaps you should make her something instead of buy it."

He nearly laughed. " I'm not one for artistic skills like that. I'm a thief, not a craftsman."  
Keerava shrugged. " Suit yourself. I know you'll figure something out but it better be good. She doesn't deserve anything less than perfect."

Though her words put stress on him Brynjolf couldn't argue with her. All because they were true. Kyra was constantly out on a job, working on finances or the duties of her being a dragonborn. Perfect wasn't even the beginning of what she deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Brynjolf nearly pulled his hair out over the next day trying to think of something for Kyra. Keerava's words had been helpful, but they had put more stress on him. The guild was just as clueless as he was and if they planned on trying to do anything nice then they would have to think of something soon.

He was out walking around in hope that fresh air would help his mind think. Then when he glanced up a new face caught his eye. The man stood there, his arms crossed and his eyes harsh. Beside him was another woman. Her hair red and paint along her face. Suddenly their eyes locked on him and they made a line to him.

" You, you're Brynjolf aren't you?" The woman spoke. Brynjolf crossed his arms and made himself more intimidating.  
" Depends who's asking."  
" We are apart of the companions from Whiterun." The man continued.  
" And?"  
" We understand that you know Kyra. You're apart of the guild no?" The woman continued. Though she hadn't snarled at him like her friend had, the tone of her voice was enough to irritate her.

" What is it you want with her?"

" We came to give Kyra her birthday gifts from the rest of the Companions at home. We know that she will most likely be working on the actual day so we would like to give them to her now."

Brynjolf's eyebrow twitched in irritation. It was as if the divines were taunting him. These were the second set of people that had figured out what to get her yet he still had no idea.

" I will give them to her for you-"  
" No. We want to see her for ourselves." The man interrupted. " You get to see her more than enough. It's our turn now."

The way he spoke of her as if she were an item made Brynjolf's blood boil. But he forced himself to hold his anger down.

" Well she just returned from a long journey and wants to spend her time resting."  
Brynjolf knew that he couldn't pull that lie across them. He hadn't known how long they had known her but it was clearly long enough for them to know that she hardly ever rested.  
" Then we will meet her tonight in the Bee and Barb." The man demanded, bringing his face closer to Byrnjolf's. " And if she doesn't show up then we have no problem looking for her ourselves so don't try hiding her. Tell her that Aela and Vilkas will be waiting."

Brynjolf forced a smile on his face.  
" Of course lad."  
There was one more breath where they held their gaze then Vilkas turned around and walked away with Aela by his side. He could see it in that scoundrel's eyes. If he thought he had a chance of taking Kyra away from him well then he had another thing coming. He was not about to let some lost wolf walk away with his lass.

* * *

He sat in the corner of the inn, letting the dark conceal him. It took all it had for him not to strike the wolf down right then and there. Kyra hadn't noticed that he was there, but Vilkas sure did. He'd glance over at Brynjolf's way then do something that made his blood boil.  
As Aela handed her a box and nonchalantly placed his arm on the back of her chair. Brynjolf's grip tightened on his mug. Just to feel his fist in his face . . .

" Oh this is beautiful!" Kyra gasped as she pulled out a leather bound book.

" We all chipped together to get it for you. This way you can write you journey's down or have something to do on a lonely night." Aela explained. Kyra held it close to her chest with a smile. Vilkas's eye darted to Brynjolf and gave a victorious smile.

" Here, I got you something myself as well." He spoke as he handed her his gift. Kyra pulled on the ribbon and reached inside. From her hand a necklace dangled and at the end, a hand carved wolf head.

" Did you do this yourself?" She asked. Vilkas gave a nod.

" Just don't tell Farkas, he'll get mad because I told him we were doing a group gift only."  
" Of course. Not surprised."

Brynjolf didn't even try to hide his frustration anymore. He was on his breaking point. So the wolf tried to push it even further.

" Say Kyra you're bed is so empty back in Whiterun. Why don't you come home?"

Brynjolf stiffened. He had to calm down. That's what he had to do. Vilkas was purposely doing this to him.

" I can't do that Vilkas. You know that."

" Well he does have a point. " Aela added on, her intentions much less innocent than his own. " Why don't you come home for a while?"

Home. The companions was not her _home_. The guild was her home. He wasn't sure what it was like there but back at the guild everyone loved her. They cherished them from the bottom of their hearts.

" It would be nice to see everyone but," she paused, " my home is here as of right now. I have a lot to do and a lot of people depending on me. I can't let them down."

Aela let out a disappointed sigh. " I see. Well I guess we would do the same thing if we were in her position. We can't force her to come back."

The end of Brynjolf's lips curled up in victory. With one last gulp he finished his drink and slammed it down, not caring if it drew attention. As he walked out he could feel Vilkas's eyes burn into his back. It was his own mistake for thinking that Kyra would go home with him. And if he thought he could best him as far as her birthday gift then he'd be in for an even bigger disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day passed and still no idea. He had been told to make her something rather than buy her a gift but he wasn't that type. He was a thief, not an artist or a craftsman. He looked down at the numbers below him but just couldn't focus. He sighed and sat back into the seat. He would never be able to focus until her birthday passed.

Perhaps take her back home to Solitude for the weekend? There was always something exciting going on in that town. What if he baked her something? He shook his head. No that wouldn't end up well. Not with the guild anyways.

" What's wrong? Something on your mind?"

He looked up and saw Kyra standing there.

" Just thinking."

" About?" She asked as she made herself comfortable on the desk.  
" Just things."

" Ah so it's one of those things where you're not going to tell me." She spoke as she picked up a gem that was sitting on the edge of the desk and held it up. " We've all been working so hard. I wish we could spend time together for once as a guild."

Brynjolf's ears twitched at her words.  
" You want it that badly?" He asked carefully. She nodded.  
" I do. But at the same time I want the girls to have a chance to be girls. Not one of the boys."

Ah this was confusing. Where in the world would he start with this information?

" I didn't take you one to be pampered." He smirked.

" I'm not." She looked at him out of the corner of his eyes the set the gem back down. " I want a chance for all of us to sit around and laugh. No one arguing, no one out on a job. If the girls want they could wear the nicest nightgown they could find and the boys could drink their mead. That sounds lovely doesn't it?"

He couldn't lie. It really did. He suddenly grew a new foundation of respect of her. She didn't want anything for herself, she wanted something for everyone to enjoy. And if that's what she wanted then that is what she would get.

* * *

" How much!" Brynjolf growled. The renter sat across from him and crossed his arms.

" Take it or leave it." 

Brynjolf took a moment to calm himself. It was a rip off. An absolute rip off. But what other choice did he have? He wouldn't find anything like this unless he traveled across skyrim. So he coughed up the money, snatched the key and walked away.

He swung his leg over his horse and gave a kick. He said to follow down the rode and turn left once he saw the biggest tree on the side of the rode.

He rode up to the cottage and tied his horse off. It was such an odd feeling to step into a house without needing to pick a lock.

He nearly gasped at the sight as he stepped inside. It was huge. Two stories with plenty of rooms, a big gathering room as well as a kitchen. When he had mentioned the idea to Vex and Delvin both were instantly on board. So he decided to leave the hunting to them.

The plan was to rent a cabin or house for a few days. No one was to go on a job, think of a job or even speak of a job. Here everyone was going to relax and enjoy themselves, just like how Kyra wanted them to. Though it seemed like the perfect idea, it was from the entire guild. He wanted to give her something specifically from him and him only. He wanted to top the necklace Vilkas had given her. He wanted to win her over and steal her heart. After all he wasn't a thief for nothing.

* * *

" What is going on?" Kyra asked as she groped the empty air. " You guys are scaring me."

Vex and Delvin led her confidently through the forest since the blindfold was blocking her vision. Behind her the rest of the guild followed along, eager to see her reaction. Brynjolf opened the door and allowed them to step inside.  
" Bryn-" She whispered. Her mind went racing. What could have gone wrong? Had someone gotten hurt? Did a job go bad?

Brynjolf's finger worked at the cloth and finally it fell from her face. Kyra stood there, shocked and frozen in place. Her eyes roamed around almost like a child's when they are introduced to their new home.  
" What is this?" she asked as she looked back at them all.

" You told Brynjolf that you wanted time with the guild. So that's what you're getting." Vex explained proudly.

" Happy early birthday Kyra." Delvin followed. The rest of the guild echoed behind him. Brynjolf thought for sure she was going to cry. Her hands rose and covered her mouth, as if the shock was still too overwhelming for her. But she quickly pushed the tears down and gave a smile.

" Since we're here, who's ready to finally relax?"  
They all cheered and stepped inside. As they began to figure out who was sharing a room with who Kyra stole a glance at Brynjolf. She'd definitely have to thank him for this later.


	4. Chapter 4

There was an awkward silence as Kyra and Brynjolf both unpacked their clothes and placed them in their own dressers. He had known that there would have been a shortage of rooms but if everyone was put in a pair then all would be well. Never once did he ever expect to share a room with her.

Of course there had been times where there had been no one else but the two around, like when they were traveling for a job. But they normally kept their distance. Even in the cistern their beds were spread apart. But if he just acted like how he normally did then there should be no problem, right?

" Did you plan this?" She asked, breaking the silence as she folded up a dress and laid it in a drawer.

" I just listened to you. The entire guild pitched in."

Kyra smiled to herself and closed her drawer silently. There was a small creak as she sat down on the bed and laid back. Her eyes fluttered shut and she ran her fingers back and forth on the sheets to try to make herself stay open.

" I've never laid on such a comfortable bed before." she mumbled. " You guys didn't have to do all this for me."

Brynjolf finished folding the shirt he held and sat down next to her.  
" We wanted to." His hand grazed her face, brushing her bangs." Besides you deserve it."

Kyra looked up at him, slightly shocked and slightly unsure of what to do.

" Now you can get the rest you need."  
" We get to sleep in as late as we want?" She asked with hope. He chuckled and nodded.

" Yep. You could sleep in until twelve if you'd like. We have it for a whole week. We get to do whatever we want."

" It all seems too good to be true. I don't know how to repay you."

" Don't. It's our treat."

Kyra gave a small smile then stood up, stretching as she went.  
" I think we should check on the others. Hopefully Vex and Delvin haven't killed each other."

" Hopefully."

No. Hopefully sharing a room with her wouldn't drive him insane. Hopefully seeing her 24/7 would make him go bonkers. Hopefully sleeping next to her wouldn't make him restless. Hopefully when he completely fell for her he wouldn't fall too hard.

* * *

The guild wandered into a near by local town for dinner that night. The tavern was packed, the noise bouncing off the walls and the body heat adding up. Everyone gave a laugh as Rune continued to tell a story of how he went on a job with Kyra when she first joined and the silly little mistakes she made. How her eyes would widen like a bugs out of fear. It was so odd for them to think that she was the same girl who had joined only a little over a year ago.

Afterwards they walked down the street as the sunset, looking at the shops along the way. There Kyra bought food so then the guild would have items to snack on and eat during their stay.

Brynjolf's eyes skimmed over them all. Some were food stalls, other weapons, some armor and clothing. He looked over at the sound of Kyra laughing. Thrynn had snuck up from behind her and picked her up, giving a spin. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. She really had brought the guild back together.

" She's quite beautiful."  
He turned his head and saw an older woman standing beside him.

" Is she your beloved?"

If only.

He gave a shake of his head. " No, just a team member."

" They seem to love her dearly." She continued.  
" We really do."

She looked up and saw him starring blankly at her, watching her begging with laughter Thrynn to place her down.

" Follow me."

By the time Brynjolf went to question why the older lady was already walking back into her stall. With one last glance back, he followed her inside.

Beautiful gowns of vibrant colors were hung up. Some more complex than others. He had to admit, they were quite breath taking.  
" Pick something."

" Why-"  
She held out a hand and silenced him.  
" Pick something." She repeated, extending her arm out to show case her collect. Brynjolf looked around slowly, taking in as much detail as he could from each dress. Then he came to the back of the stall and his eyes landed on a few nightgowns.

He walked up to one in particular and held it in his hands, running his thumb along it. It was a soft cotton, one of the softest he had ever felt, and was a pure white. He held it up by the collar and let it fall. It would have sat comfortably on her shoulders. At some point along her arm it would bunch then fall gracefully around her hand.

" Come back later in the week," She started as she touched his shoulder," I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

" Why?"

He didn't know what in his right mind possessed him to ask instead of just taking the offer.

" She reminds me much of my own daughter. Very bright, very spirited. You don't have people like that very often here in Skyrim these days." She explained as she stole one glance at Kyra. Her blonde hair bouncing as she tried to playfully run away. Her lips blessed them with a smile and her laughs echoing in the listener's ears.

" You have my thanks." Brynjolf spoke as he reached into his pouch and went to pull out a few coins. Instantly her hand stopped him.  
" It's not a gift if you have to pay for it now is it? Now go on. Shoo, shoo."

She quickly ushered him out of the stall and returned about her business. While her back was turned he silently crept up and laid the money on the table before rushing out.

* * *

He sat, making sure the fire in the fireplace in their room was alive and breathing. It was that time of year where the days were just the right temperature and the nights chilly.

Behind him he heard a sigh and the sound of the drawer shutting. He turned his head and Kyra stood there, running a hand through her hair.

" I forgot my sleeping clothes." She explained.

" Guess you'll have to sleep without them." He smirked.

" Oh ha ha very funny. You perverted nord."

He gave a shrug. Then he noticed how she sat on the bed. Her arms hugging her legs, bringing them close to her chest. He had known and traveled with her long enough to know what that position meant. She was embarrassed.

So he stood and rummaged through his drawers. To realize that she was feeling just like how he was, well, that made him happy. To know he wasn't alone was a feeling he could never get over.

" Here, you can wear this."

She rose her head and saw him holding out one of his tunics.

" Are there holes in it? Is it see-through?" She joked as she took and and inspected it.  
" No, but I'll have to remember that for next time."  
Kyra rolled her eyes and disappeared into the washroom that was connected to their bedroom. Meanwhile Brynjolf blew out the lamps and made his way under the sheets. When the door creaked open he turned and felt him suck in a sharp breath.

She stood there, his tunic practically drowning her. His sleeves came to the middle of her palms, her fingers barely peeking out. Her thighs were partially covered and the fire seemed to highlight her in all the right places. Oh by the divines what had he done?

" Thank you Brynjolf. It's rather comfortable so don't be surprised if you don't get it back." She smirked as she lowered herself under the covers.

" I think you just want something of mine to sleep with." He shot back as he rolled and faced her.  
" Oh don't get too full of yourself." She flicked his forehead and rolled so her back was to him. " Goodnight Brynjolf."

He smiled to himself. " Goodnight lass."


	5. Chapter 5

They all sat there, unsure of what to do. Never before had they had a chance to do what they wanted. The thought was odd. To not have to worry about a job or anything. They honestly just had no idea on what to do with themselves. But they didn't pay to rent the house to to sit around all day. They needed to go out and enjoy something.

" How about a ride!" Delvin suggested. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Why not? It wasn't like they had anything else to do.

* * *

" Delvin I swear to the divines if you cut me off one more time I will stomp you into the god damn ground and leave you to eat my dust!" Vex growled. Delvin flashed her a daring smile.

" Kyra wouldn't let you do that to me."  
" She gave you a fair warning. She can do what she wants."

Vex puffed her chest out as his smile was wiped off his face.  
" That's what happens when you befriend the guild master." Vex threw in his face.

" Brynjolf."  
Brynjolf turned his head and saw Niruin ride up next to him.

" What do you suppose we do on her actual birthday?"

" Perhaps we could make her a cake?" Rune suggested. Cynric let out a laugh behind them.  
" We're thieves, not chefs. I think we would end up making more of a mess than a cake."  
Tonillia frowned. " What makes you think that Sapphire or I can't cook?"

" Well can you?"  
She paused for a moment then looked in front of her. " I suppose you're right."

Sapphire let out a sigh and made her horse step forward. " You know Tonilia, Vex and I are pretty close with Kyra ourselves. Perhaps if you would grow a pair and ask us what it is she would like then maybe you'll figure it out. But I know you. You men are too damn stubborn to think about asking a woman for help."

" How could you possibly know what she wants?" Vipir asked with hidden attitude. Sapphire's jaw tightened in annoyance. Then Tonillia spoke before Sapphire had the chance to.

" You do realize that we are the only women in this guild. Bonding and talking to men isn't exactly the most comfortable thing for a woman to do. Especially for Kyra. She's young, has plenty of things on her mind besides her dragonborn and guildmaster business. She has her personal problems and desires too."

" Desires?" Brynjolf's ears perked up." What type of desires?"

Sapphire spat. " As if we will tell you. Until you have the balls to ask Tonillia, Vex and I personally we are leaving you out of our surprise for her. You're on you own."

The two girls began to catch up to the three who rode ahead of them. Then Tonillia stopped and peered back at them over her shoulder.  
" Oh. You only have six days to figure something out." And with that she turned around and moved on.  
" Brynjolf there has to be something we can do." Rune pleaded. Brynjolf's eyes hardened on the two pests in front of them.

" We will figure something out." He mumbled. Oh how he could only hope. Six days. Six days was all he had, and something told him that they would pass quicker than he'd hope.

* * *

They kept riding, unsure of where they were going. Then again they didn't really care. Kyra had rounded the corner and felt herself gasp. There laid a beautiful lagoon, peaceful and untouched. The tree canopies tangled together and created the perfect shading above it.

Thrynn got off his house and began to run towards it, stripping his tunic off in the process. Then, without hesitation, he dove in head first. Kyra let out a laugh as she shielded herself from the splashing water then watched him surface.  
" Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Vipir quickly followed behind, repeating the same steps as Thrynn. Soon nearly all of them had piled in, all except the girls. Brynjolf surfaced and looked back at them sitting on their horses.

" Come on! You girls know you want to join!" Rune teased.  
" I know I'll end up regretting this." Vex mumbled as she slipped her shoes off, got off her horse and ran in. There was a cheer and next they were able to sucker in Sapphire then Tonilla. Then all eyes settled on Kyra.

" Do it Kyra!" Vex called out. Kyra shook her head softly.

" I question whether I'm your boss or your babysitter sometimes."

" You're neither right now. You're our teammate."

" The great dragonborn is too chicken to come swimming with us." Brynjolf smirked. Kyra rolled her eyes.  
" As if."  
" Then do it. Jump in and prove me wrong lass."

Kyra's eyes settled on him as she paused. Finally she gave a sigh and with a thump her riding boots landed on the floor. Then with a graceful dive she joined the others. The guild gave a roar as she emerged, brushing her hair back.

" The lass has finally let go!"

Kyra laughed and splashed his softly. But Brynjolf took it to a whole other level. A huge wave over came her and she let out a shriek. The guild enjoyed the sight of the two getting along before they were dragged in. Their laughs and screams filled the air. Surely who ever was traveling by would hear them but they didn't care.

Brynjolf was able to take a few moments to look at her as she played. Her hair had darkened from being wet and her bangs were out of her face completely, giving her a new look. One that he found adorable. As if it made her look as if she were in her teenage years rather than her early twenties.

Ah but she was his lass and his lass alone. He just couldn't stop from sneaking up behind her and pulling her under. Above the water the muffled commotion of the fight continued on. Kyra had thought he had been joking around. Then she felt him press his lips to hers. It had been the only way he could steal a moment alone at that time and he wasn't going to wait until they got back. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but seeing her the way she was alone drove him insane.  
Then as quickly as it happened they surfaced and were quickly attacked again, not giving Kyra much time to react to what happened. Six days. He could think of something in six days . . . right?


	6. Chapter 6

5 days. That's how much time he had. Not a single man had come up with an idea since the day before. Not if a thought. Though they were all laughing and smiling he could see the trouble in their eyes. But they were all too stubborn to even think about asking the girls for help.

" Come on Niruin. You can do it!"  
Niruin pulled back his bow and took a deep breath. Silently, he focused and aimed. He wasn't sure how it came about but somehow he and Kyra had placed a bet. If he were to prove his was the better acher then she'd have to make lunch. If not, then he and who ever was willing to help you have to, and he was not about to loose.

" Perfect shot. Try beating that." He smirked as he looked over at her. " You'd have to split my arrow."  
" Don't think you've won yet." She corrected as she took the bow from him. Niruin shook his head and crossed his arms. There was just no way she could split his arrow. No way.

Kyra pulled back her arrow and waited. Then, at the right moment, she let her fingers loosen and the arrow went flying. There was a silence. Kyra glanced over at him, then walked up and shoved the bow in his chest.  
" Good luck making lunch." She smirked. Niruin's grip tightened on the bow in anger as the guild continued to rub her victory in his face.

" Oh and Niruin," She looked back at him over her shoulder. " There's a reason why I'm the guild master and not you."

Brynjolf's jaw dropped along with Niruin's.

" Ah, that's my girl!" Vex cheered. Then her eyes met his and Brynjolf frowned.  
" Not doing it lass." He snapped. She gave a shrug.  
" I didn't say anything."

Curse those damn women! He couldn't let it get to him. He knew that if if did then the chances of him coming up with an idea would go from slim to nothing.

* * *

Sapphire let out a laugh as she watched the men scramble in the kitchen. After Niruin's loss, he gave the men no choice but to help. But Brynjolf couldn't decided if that helped the lunch or only destroyed it more. He knew a few simple things in the kitchen, just enough to get him around. But some of the others were just a lost cause.

" Rune you're letting it burn!" Delvin cried. Rune quickly ushered over to the soup and stirred it. Brynjolf let out a sigh. It was suppose to have been a simple soup with a few other items. Now it was just going to all be charcoal.

He turned his head at the sound of a small chuckle. Kyra sat at the counter, watching them. She held her hand over her mouth in attempt to hide her laughter, unlike the other three girls. This was suppose to be a retreat and somehow it turned into the battle of the sexes.

" Where are you going?" Tonillia asked as Kyra walked around the counter and into the war zone.  
" I think they've suffered enough. Alright, all of you out." She spoke. Not one person hesitated to leave. She could only hope that she could save whatever it was that they had made.

" I'm sorry I let the soup burn Kyra-"

" Don't apologize Rune. You're learning. Besides it's not that bad."

Brynjolf took admiration for her as she tried to cheer him up. It was as if she were talking to a young child who had done something bad.  
The men took their spots in their seats, exhausted and worn. Never before had they thought cooking would take so much out of you. Brynjolf looked back at Kyra as she hummed to herself while cutting the vegetables.  
" I'll help. Just tell me what to do lass." He whispered as he stood next to her. She looked up at him shocked, then smiled.  
" Here, you can cut these."

He took the tomatoes and began to do as he was told. Yet as he worked he couldn't help but watch as she glazed through it all with ease.

" Where did you learn to cook?" He asked as she laid out a piece of cheese on a slice of bread.

" My mother. I'd help her cook for my dad and younger sisters."  
" What would they cook for you for your birthday?"

She took the slices he had cut and laid them on top of the cheese, pausing to stop and think. " I use to love this one cake my mom would make me."  
" Like a sweetroll?"

" No, she would pour the batter out onto a circle and let it bake in the oven before flipping it. She'd make a bunch of them and then put this snowberry sauce on top. Makes my mouth water just thinking about it."

Those his hopes were raised, they were also dropped. He had no idea how to bake, let alone make a berry sauce. The one lead he had.

" Miss Kyra can you teach me too?"  
They both looked back and saw Rune standing there. She nodded and took him under her wing. Teaching him the steps as she went. Soon, each one of the men had stepped back into the kitchen. Only this time much more calm compared to earlier that hour.

Brynjolf stole a glance at Vex. She stood and gave him a thumbs up nonchalantly. He was just about to ask her what she meant when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his finger. He glanced down and saw blood rise to his skin. It was terrible but it wasn't exactly something he could brush off either.  
" Now look what you've done. Can't leave you out of my sight for a minute." Kyra spoke as she walked up and snatched his finger. When her eyes flickered to him for a moment he couldn't stop the corner of his lips from turning. He had always said that to her when she first joined. It was odd for her to be able to flip it around on him.

She brought her other hand up to it and a soft golden ball hovered in her palm. Brynjolf felt a warm tangling sensation as her fingertips grazed his wound. Though he couldn't tell, Kyra's heart suddenly skipped a beat. She could only hope that the rest of the members were too busy with cooking to notice. She had almost gotten away with it without him noticing until he realized how she adverted her eyes from him.

" There, now don't hurt yourself anymore, ok?"

He brought his lips down by her ear and whispered, his voice deep and husky. " Thank you lass."  
Kyra stiffened. But as quickly as it affected her, she snapped around and returned to finishing up lunch with a huff. Now it was Brynjolf's turn to laugh. So that's how this vacation was going to be? Then he would most definitely have some fun with her.

* * *

 _I apologize I've been lagging behind lately. I've been preparing for a week full of tests and I've also been fighting a cold :/ but I'm feeling better and the week is almost over so hopefully I'll be back on track soon! Love you guys._


	7. Chapter 7

Brynjolf eye's opened and he rolled over. There Kyra laid, fast asleep in his shirt. She gave a small shiver and huddled into a ball in attempt to get warm. He slightly rose from the bed and searched the wardrobe for more furs. Then, as softly as he could, he laid them on her without waking her. Then he turned to the fire. It had nothing left except a small flame, so he fed it a new log. Now when he looked back at her she had relaxed and accepted the warmth. Brynjolf smiled to himself then silently crept downstairs.

Once he was in the kitchen he lit a lantern and placed it on the counter. While gathering ingredients he let the oven heat with a new flame. Then he sat and starred at it all. Flour, eggs, butter. The cake she described earlier sounded simple to make but now that he was here trying to attempt it, well, it didn't seem so easy any more.

So he started off with what he knew as a basic mix for a cake. Then he poured it onto a sheet and let it bake in the oven. There he waited patiently in the night until the edges were a golden brown then slid it out. He grabbed the spatula and tried to flip it, only to make a mess of it. He frowned but let it finish cooking.

The cake itself didn't taste too bad but how it looked was another story. That would come with practice. But the snowberry sauce . . . where did he even start?

The sunlight began to pour into the kitchen, warning him of the morning. Quickly, he cleaned up the mess and removed any evidence of him being there. Then he quickly snuck his way back up to his room. There he was happy to see that Kyra hadn't moved an inch.

With goosebumps on his skin, he closed the door and gladly took his place next to her. But by accident he let his feet graze her leg, making her shiver. She groaned as she turned.

" My lord you're freezing." She mumbled, still half asleep. She didn't even have the energy to open her eyes.  
" I'm sorry lass."

He nearly jumped at the feeling of her arm around his waist, pulling them close.

" Here, we can share." She continued as she took her furs and laid them over the two of them. As soon as she was done she nuzzled her head into his bare chest and fell back into her sleep. Brynjolf accepted her warmth without any second guesses. She truly was warm. He could feel the heat of her skin right through the fabric of his shirt. Not to mention he could also feel every curve as well. While trying to control his mind and heart he closed his eyes and forced himself into a bliss sleep.

* * *

In the morning both slept soundly. The fire had died down, the sunlight muted by the curtains. Brynjolf laid peacefully, and in his arms, Kyra. Their chest rose and fell at the same beat and their legs tangled together.

Kyra stirred slightly at the sound of a thump but quickly fell back into her sleep without waking Brynjolf. Then it happened again. This time louder. Brynjolf woke up as she let out an annoyed groan, pulling the sheets and furs up over her shoulder.

" What in the world are they doing?" Brynjolf mumbled.

" I don't know. But it's annoying."

He couldn't argue with that. He had been up late the night before not to mention it was still early in the morning. He wanted to sleep undisturbed.

After it happened for the last time Brynjolf pulled away. Behind him he heard a soft whimper. He glanced back and saw Kyra frowning, her hand grabbing the sheet where he once laid.

" I'll be right back lass." He smiled as his hand draped across her cheek. It was amazing how different she was when she wasn't on a job. Never before would she had complained about not sleeping in let alone him leaving the bed.

He opened the door and peered down at the floor down below. There he spotted the trouble makers red handed.

" What are you guys doing so early in the morning?" He hissed softly. Delvin and Vex stood there, peering up at him. " Don't tell me you two are arguing this early in the morning. Can't you guys wait until all of us are awake?"

" I was coming back from the restroom when she nearly killed me." Delvin started.  
" Besides, we were actually discussing something."  
Brynjolf rose his brow in question. " Oh? About what?"

" Kyra's gift."

His lips frowned.

" Four days left Brynjolf. You need to ask us just like Delvin here."

" You asked them!"  
" I had no choice! There are only four days!" Delvin rushed in his defense. Brynjolf sighed and rubbed his head. He was suppose to figure it out himself. He was suppose to be able to know her well enough to figure out her gift on his own.

" It's something that we can't do Brynjolf. I can't tell you much but I can tell you that you're the only one who can pull it off. So get your head out of your ass and ask them you stubborn nord!"

Brynjolf sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " Fine, if I can't think of anything by tonight then I'll ask. Until them I'm going back to bed."  
And with that he turned and shut the door once more.  
" What was wrong?"  
He spotted Kyra looking up at him from the bed, her voice thick with sleep.  
" Vex only tried to kill Delvin by accident." He climbed back into bed and took her into his arms. " Now go back to bed lass."  
Kyra felt his lips press into her temple. Her heart leaped as she buried her face between his chest and the pillows in attempt to hide her red cheeks. Brynjolf hadn't noticed, his mind was too busy. His four days had just been reduced to a few hours. Suddenly the pressure had been intensified by ten fold. He had to think of something, he had to think of -

" Go to sleep Brynjolf." Kyra cooed softly. He felt her hands drift over his eyes. He didn't even bother to fight it. He let his eyes flutter shut and fall victim to her touch.

* * *

 _I think this is such a sweet chapter. I hope you enjoy it, hopefully Brynjolf can figure it out soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

For the entire rest of the day Brynjolf felt eyes burn deep into his back. Taunting him, teasing him. Then when he'd turn around he would be met by the gaze of Vex. She knew that he wouldn't be able to think of something and was eager to tell him. Perhaps maybe if he followed Delvin's idea from before . . .

" Say lass," He started, " How would you feel if I took you to go get pampered for your birthday?"

" Isn't this vacation my gift?" She asked, innocence in her eyes.  
" From the guild, not from me. So what do you say? I'd make sure you'd get the best massages, the best perfumes, the warmest water to bath in." He continued as he let an arm settle around her shoulders.

" It does sound wonderful . . . "  
He smirked.

" But-"  
Then it fell.

" I'd feel uncomfortable if it was just me alone. I'd much rather spend the day with you guys."  
His eye fell to the sunset as it lowered behind the mountain. His time was up. He'd have to surrender his pride and cave in.

" I never thought I'd see the day when this happened." Vex smirked. Brynjolf stood with his arms crossed in annoyance. " Yea well expect it to be the last time you see it." He spat. " So you going to tell me what it is Kyra wants?"

It was clear that he wasn't happy to be there asking her. Thought the sight was something Vex wanted to drag out she knew better than to push him. She smiled with that evil gleam in her eyes. That type of gleam that made a man feel a shiver go through him from head to toe. Then she brought her lips to his ears and whispered. Brynjolf's body went still. " Are you sure? That seems ridiculous." He shook his head. " No, it is ridiculous. There's no possible way she wants that."Vex pulled back and looked at him seriously." Kyra is a woman. She isn't as innocent as she seems. She is the leader of a bunch of thieves after all."

Brynjolf didn't even need more convincing. He knew she was right. But knowing what Kyra wanted made him even more nervous than before if it was even possible. There would be so much pressure on him.

" What if Rune did it? They are pretty close, or even Thrynn."

Vex shook her head.

" It's not the same. Look Brynjolf, you love her don't you? Well then use this as an opportunity to prove it!"

Once again she was right.

That night Brynjolf could barely get a wink of sleep. Vex's words kept repeating in his mind. As insane it seemed he could lie. There was a part of him that had been waiting to do something like this for her for a long, long time.

* * *

Brynjolf just couldn't find himself to look at her the next day. There were only two days left. What happened to a week? It all disappeared with in a blink of an eye.

" I think we should go into town again." Rune asked nonchalantly.

" Again?" Kyra asked. They all held their breath in suspension. " If that's what you want then alright."

Their shoulders fell. It seemed as if she hadn't caught on to their act. As long as they could keep her busy while Brynjolf snuck off to get the supplies for the gift. Yet as Brynjolf stepped into the familiar shop an idea had jumped into his head.

" So you did remember." The older woman smiled as she peered up from her embroidery. " I've wrapped it up in the finest material i've got."  
" You have my thanks." He spoke as he took the small,flat box and held it close to his chest. " I'm relying on it to help inspire me for her birthday gift."

" Still no idea?"  
She listened intently to him as he spoke. How he wanted to be the one who thought of the idea. How he wanted to be the one close enough to her to know what it was she wanted. The woman's head nodded as she followed along with him as he exlained Vex's Idea. Then he began to explain the one he had just thought of.

" I agree with yours. Only one thing."

His eyes locked on hers.  
" You're going to need flowers. A lot of flowers."

* * *

So I've been on vacation but I refuse to let you guys wait too long for another chapter. If there are a lot of errors I apologize, I'm making myself stay up late to finish this chapter for you all. You would not believe how happy and how much you're comments mean to me. To know you guys care for my health is such an amazing thing. You all are the best followers any author can have. I love you!


	9. Chapter 9

The next day passed with in a blink of an eye. Brynjolf had never been so nervous in his life. Not on his first job, not in his first fight, never. Yet here he stood, his mind going crazy. But on the outside he made sure that his composure was cool and collected.

He had also noticed that Kyra had suddenly became much more shy around him. If she stumbled into him she'd jump and her cheeks would flame. Or if he glanced over at her he'd often catch her starring before adverting her gaze. It added confidence to him yet at the same time it made him wonder what exactly happened to make her act like that.

" I had a simple conversation with her." Vex shrugged as he approached her the morning of Kyra's birthday.  
" Of?"  
" Just asking her some questions most women tend to talk about when they are alone."

Brynjolf felt his anger grow. He knew he'd get nothing else out of her.

That day everyone had given her their individual presents they had all snuck out to get. Though they were all small she loved every last one of them. Most of the gifts from the men were necklaces, the one thing that their narrowed down minds could think of to get her. Surely she'd choke if she wore them all.

That night he laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling as he waited. They were suppose to go into town for dinner. But it didn't seemed like he'd be able to eat soon with as long as she was taking.  
" Aye lass what in the divines are you doing in there?" he called.  
" A girl can't spoil herself a little on her birthday?" She responded from the connecting washroom.  
" I offered to have you pampered."

" I don't want to be pampered by other people." She spoke as she stepped into the room. Brynjolf began to sit up, ready to go.

" Would you rather-" He paused. She stood, fixing her necklace. " I pamper you?"  
His voice was no louder than a gentle rasp. She finished latching it and pulled her hair out from underneath.

" That would be quite amusing if you ask me." She smirked. She hadn't even been wearing anything grand. Just a simple blue dress she'd often wear. Yet for some reason it looked so different tonight.

" Do I look alright?" She asked as she gave a small spin. He smiled and held out his arm.  
" As beautiful as ever."

* * *

That night Brynjolf started his plan. He started small murmurs of a headache. But only small ones that could easily be brushed off. Then it escalated to a throbbing in his head that began to raise suspicion. Even the suspicion of Vex and Delvin. Neither had know he had developed a surprise of his own, which made it all the more believable. Then finally his hands latched to the side of his head and he grew deathly quiet.

" Are you okay Brynjolf?" Kyra asked. He glanced up at her. The concern was rich in her eyes and almost made him break his character.

" I should be alright lass." He grumbled. She frowned.

" You should go home and rest." Niruin followed.  
" No, I can't. I'd feel terrible for ruining Kyra's night."

" You're not ruining it. You'll only make me worry more if you stay. Go and get some sleep, it'll help ease the pain."

" But-"  
" It's been decided." She interrupted. Brynjolf hid his smirk. The one time her stubbornness counteracted her. He excused himself from the table and made his way outside. Once the sound of the city was far behind him he broke into a run and hope that he could finish before she came back to check on him.

* * *

Kyra just couldn't take it any longer. She knew she had been acting strange around him ever since Vex had talked to her. Never before had Vex been so straight forward with her about her emotions or feelings. If she found Brynjolf sexy. If he made her heart flutter, if his touches burned her skin. It was all too overwhelming. All because the answers to every single one was 'yes'. And now she had become aware of it all.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder if the way she had been acting was the reason why he had left early. So she had snuck her away from the noise. They were all much to drunk to notice anyway.

In the dark the outline of the home came into view. The lights were all off from what she could see.

Brynjolf heard the door creak open and he froze in his tracks. Kyra was surrounded with a sweet smell as she stepped in a shut the door behind her. She slipped her shoes off to move more quietly just incase he was asleep. All was dark until her eyes spotted a flicker from a room. Their room.

Brynjolf felt his body tingle in numbness. He knew she'd sneak off to check on him. All was done, everything was ready. Everything except for himself.

" Brynjolf?"  
He heard her voice call out softly as she stepped silently up the stairs. He cleared his voice.  
" I'm in here lass."

She turned the corner.

" I just wanted to make sure you were okay-"

He saw her freeze in her tracks. Her eyes fell down to her feet. The rose petals were soft under her and she followed them. Beside her bed she found the source of the sweet smell, the cakes her mother use to make her. On the bed more rose petals laid in the shape of heart and in the center of that heart laid a wrapped box. Her heart skipped a beat and she was sure that tears were fighting to fall. He stood there, in the light of the fireplace and candles that were scattered around the room. He gave a small smile.

" Happy Birthday Kyra."  
Hearing him say her name shot emotions through her. Seeing her wipe the tears away made him realize that she could be human with emotions and thoughts instead of this unbreakable woman she put herself out to be.  
" I don't know what to say." She admitted with a light laugh. " You even made the cakes."

She sat down on the opposite side of the bed and took the plate in her lap.  
" If they kill you don't say I didn't warn you. I'm a thief, not a chief."

She laughed, the tears long from her eyes, and she took a bite. He was finally able to sit on the bed with ease as she gave a smile and continued to eat them happily.

" Oh Bryn, this is amazing." She gasped as she laid the plate back on the stand beside the bed. He felt his chest puff out as she used his nickname.

" You still haven't even opened your gift."

" This is all too much-"  
" You can't leave a man waiting can you?"

She looked at him, shocked, as he held the gift out to her. Finally she took it and pulled at the ribbon. Then she opened the box. He saw her eyes widen as she reached in and pulled the nightgown out.

" It's beautiful." She gasped. " I've never owned anything like it."  
He couldn't help but watch her in admiration.  
" Why don't you try it on?" He suggested softly. She didn't hesitate to rush into the next room. A few moments later she emerged with a spin.

" Oh I love it!" She claimed happily. " It makes me feel as if I could be royalty."

As Brynjolf watched her dance happily around the room he felt a sudden thump. He paused, the room going mute and his eyes adverting from her. Then it happened again. He dared to look back up at her and it repeated. Only a hundred times hard, a thousand times louder. It echoed through his whole body from his head to his toes.  
" I could never thank you enough Brynjolf. I'm so sorry for acting the way I did but it's just that Vex had been asking me questions and I just had be so phased by them." She explained. Brynjolf stood, the thumping intensifying with each step.

" Just what was she asking you that made you so shy lass?" He asked. Kyra took a step back, then another and another. She would have stepped out of the room but he had closed the door behind her before he had the chance to. Yet she was scared by how he was acting. In fact, she was enchanted.

" Stupid questions."

" Like?"  
Kyra felt her body tense.  
" What I thought of you."  
Her answer only fueled him to keep going.  
" And what is it you think of me?"  
She felt his hands settle comfortably at the curves of her hips and his nose grazing the crook of her neck. Kyra let out a sigh.  
" That you're a pain in the ass." She replied. He pulled back and gave her a goofy grin.  
" Now that's not something to say after all the nights I've stayed up trying to perfect your gift."  
She felt some of the tension grow and she too cracked a smile. " It's my birthday, I can say what I want you pain in the ass nord."

In one smooth movement he swept her off her feet and she let out a laugh. Then he laid her on the bed.

" You've ruined your heart." She teased.  
" Then I'll make another." He continued as he climbed over her. Kyra sat perched on her elbows as she looked at him.  
" If I didn't know any better I'd say you're in love with me you nord." She smirked. His lips stole a kiss from hers, instantly making her weak. His had found her back and he gently lowered her onto the bed.

" And what if I am?" He asked with a daring smile. Kyra's arms snuck around his neck and brought him down into another rough kiss.  
" Then I'd say it's about damn time you admit it."

Brynjolf chuckled into their kiss. Kyra's mind wandered to the rest of of the guild back in town. They'd be there far past sunrise.

" I'd say I've stolen your heart my highness."  
Kyra peered up at him through her thick lashes, the heat of his hand branding her hip.  
" I'd say so."

He continued to lavish her until he paused.  
" Before we continue, I need to make one thing clear."  
Kyra's heart froze in fear.

" What?"  
" I bought that blasted syrup. I just couldn't figure out how to make the damn thing."  
Kyra let out a laugh.  
" That's quite alright Brynjolf." She said as they combined foreheads. The corner of his lips turned upwards. Never before had he been so happy about taking a chance, let alone a birthday.

" Happy birthday lass." He whispered to her as he cupped her cheek.

" Brynjolf?"  
" Yes?"  
" I love you."

Never before had he thought he'd be so happy to say three simple words.  
" I love you too."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this spin off! Please let me know of what you think. If you have a request don't be shy. I will also be working on some pirates in love stories as well. Even if you don't have the game or have even heard of it you should still check out the story or even the game itself. It's a very addicting thing! I love you all and thank you for your patience. :)


End file.
